


【铁鹰】鸽子和富二代蚂蚱

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 同样是无法决定mcu还是616，大概啾啾各方面偏616一点，是不修边幅单身啾糅合了最近看到的很多梗和段子，如有雷同，对我大概就是用了那个段子可能会有一点绿寡和13盾提及
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	【铁鹰】鸽子和富二代蚂蚱

弓未佩妥，出门已是江湖，在神盾工作半年之后，初出江湖的克林特·巴顿深刻地体会到了一条人生真理：钱难挣，屎难吃。

让他学会了这个道理的最大功臣，也就是他目前的领导尼克·弗瑞，是一条除了业绩谁也不爱的硬汉，克林特深信如果不是法律不允许，他会鼓励员工们用猝死在工作岗位上的方式来省下一笔养老金。

同事们倒是挺友好，除了团建的时候喜欢一起鼓掌起哄让曾经在马戏团打过工的克林特“来一个！来一个！”之外他们其实没什么太大的缺点，而克林特也只能一边腹诽“你们以为我为什么要从马戏团辞职”一边举起手里的酒瓶子：“那我今天就献丑了，给大家表演一个，气吞山河，千杯不醉！”

周围爆发出比刚才更响亮的叫好声，只有娜塔莎“咦”了一声，想必这是因为娜塔莎非常清楚克林特绝对不会什么气吞山河千杯不醉。

克林特咕咚咕咚把酒灌下去大半瓶，把瓶子撤下来，抹抹嘴，舒了一口气。

接着他像自由女神一样把酒瓶高高举起，非常自豪地说：“不好意思，各位，我演砸了。”

然后他就晕了过去。

再醒过来的时候克林特人已经在医院了，一个脸特别长的医生正在巡房，他赶紧抓住白衣天使的褂角，恳切地问他：“医生，我是不是胃出血了，是不是生活的压力终于摧垮我这只可怜的小小鸟，我现在必须要让自己好好休息了？”

医生长长的脸上写着说不尽的慈悲为怀：“不是，你就是喝断片了，睡一觉就可以去回去上班了，你的身体很棒，完全没有问题。”

在医院吃了一顿病号饭之后克林特出院了，晚餐是娜塔莎为了庆祝他出院请客的牛排，回去之后克林特四仰八叉地抱着薯片倒在沙发上看电视，一边看一边使劲儿把头往沙发扶手上怼，想找到一点头晕目眩头疼欲裂的感觉。

怼着怼着克林特就睡着了，第二天醒过来精神抖擞，就是肚子饿，克林特随手抓起地毯上的薯片塞了几口，然后去冰箱里找昨天薅罗曼诺夫羊毛打包回来的食物，把自己塞饱之后克林特坐在桌前看着眼前空空如也的打包盒和薯片袋，忽然悲从中来，咣当一声把脑袋磕到桌上。

我身体怎么就这么好呢。

到神盾踩点打卡之后克林特又开始了一天的打工，午休的时候他忙里偷闲去问娜塔莎，有没有什么办法能报复弗瑞，让他狠狠地心痛一把，愧疚自己对员工如此苛刻。

娜塔莎给出了个主意：“月黑风高夜，一个人静静地吊死在神盾门口……”

还是算了。

克林特又问：“为什么你手头这么宽裕？是不是你偷偷买什么特别赚钱的理财产品不告诉我？这就不够意思了啊！”

回到工位上之后克林特收到了娜塔莎推送过来的招聘信息，他撸起袖子点开查看，决定不惜一切代价拿下这个传说中的事少钱多的职位，哪怕要他天天给老板表演千杯不醉他也在所不辞。

但看了看这个公司列出来的招聘岗位之后，克林特愣住了。他愣住的主要原因是想不到天底下还有这么好的事情。

两天后他沙哑着嗓子咳嗽着和弗瑞请了病假去进行面试，弗瑞准假之后非常关切地要求他去做个核酸检测不然就别回来上班了。

克林特应聘的职位是“托尼和他的小伙伴们公司”的办公室宠物饲养员，这个职位的要求列了三条，但实际上只有一条，因为第一条是“照顾好公司的猫，定期喂食铲屎”，第二条是“如果以后我们养狗了你还要遛狗”，第三条是“其他时间你爱干嘛干嘛”。

而薪资水平则是克林特在神盾的工资的好几倍，具体几倍他不想说出来，他觉得如果他得到了这份工作，他一定会觉得世事都可原谅，当然也就原谅弗瑞，做一个对他只有爱没有恨的优质前员工。

克林特本想打扮得人模狗样去面试现场，但他穿上西装打上领带之后忽然意识到不对劲，他这是去一家名字叫“托尼和他的小伙伴们”的公司做办公室宠物饲养员，又不是去世界五百强企业和各路精英拼杀。

于是最后，穿着猫咪印花衬衫和运动裤的克林特出现在了亲自面试新员工的托尼·史塔克面前。

托尼仔细研读了克林特的简历，问了他大概有七八十个问题来确认他以前确实在马戏团养过猫，克林特对答如流，但是在最后几个问题上露馅了——说实话，他当时帮忙养的其实是老虎。

“这没什么吧。”克林特誓要抓住这个工作机会，“大猫也是猫。我还会给老虎刷牙呢！”

“嗯，也行，不错。”托尼挠了挠他下巴上那形状特别布尔乔亚的精致小胡子，接过佩珀递过来的笔在克林特的简历上记了几笔，“最后一个问题，你有没有办法在一分钟内让我记住你？没别的意思，我只是想要一个我能记得住他的名字和脸的员工。”

后来克林特终于知道了这么好的职位为什么会一直缺人，不是因为托尼和他的小伙伴们公司只接受老员工的内推，而是他们古怪的有钱人老板希望自己能记住每个员工的脸和名字，以制造出整个公司其乐融融的氛围，但又不肯去查一下自己是不是真的有脸盲症。

“直接叫编号搞得我们像是什么不正经的企业。”托尼如是说。

“神盾就是直接叫编号的。”娜塔莎在旁嗤笑道。来了之后克林特才知道她在该公司的职位是编剧安慰师和总裁专属首席美容顾问，偶尔客串秘书。

“对，我就是不想搞得像神盾那种不正经的企业。”托尼用指甲敲着桌面，“来吧，克林特，一分钟之内让我记住你，你就是我们之间的一员了。”

克林特有点明白过来佩珀那同情的目光是什么意思了，他八成要因为老板就是没办法记住他而与这份全世界最幸福的工作失之交臂。时间一分一秒地流逝，而他脑海中仍旧是一片空白，思路已经从“我该怎么让他记住我”偏离到了“等等，娜塔莎来的时候也有这个问题吗？她是怎么做到的？哦，她要做到这个可能不是很难……”。

倒计时还剩下最后十秒的时候，克林特脑海中已经走起了人生走马灯，他追忆起了他在马戏团的光辉岁月——再怎么说那个时候他还给老虎刷过牙呢，他下次找工作的时候应该把这个特长写到简历上。

倒计时只剩下三秒的时候，克林特觉得自己被上帝之手狠狠地勒着脖子往下拽了，这一拽让他福至心灵，想出了一个绝妙的主意让浑身上下写着怪癖连胡子的形状都那么布尔乔亚的脸盲症老板记住自己。克林特站起来，整理了一下自己的猫咪印花衬衫，勇敢地走出了自己的舒适区，冲到资本家装腔作势的桌子前，双脚一蹬膝盖跪上桌面，然后趴在桌上撅着屁股勾着托尼的下巴吻了托尼。

把嘴巴和舌头撤走之后克林特一时间没有想到该用什么潇洒的姿势下桌——这桌面实在太宽了，他只好跪坐在桌面上进行补充说明：“这是我第一次和男人接吻，所以你甚至可以说这是我的初吻。”

托尼冷笑一声：“初吻我就得记住你吗？”

“但一定没人忽然强吻你。”克林特大呼不妙，开始做垂死挣扎，“还是在面试现场。”

“实话说，也不是完全没有，不过我确实记住你了。”托尼打了个哈欠，向后靠到座椅的靠背上，打量着还坐在他桌上的克林特，“而且我决定给你增加一点工作量，以后你除了是我们的办公室宠物饲养员之外，还是我们的办公室零食试吃员，工资在原基础上再给你翻一倍。”

终于成为了弗瑞的优质前员工的克林特欢欣鼓舞，心中满溢的喜悦让他干了今天的第二天大事，他再次俯身，双手捧着托尼的脸，狠狠地亲了他一口。

但这次托尼没有给他跑的机会，勾着他的脖子把他扯了过来，循序渐进地、一丝不苟地、透透彻彻地吻了他。

吻的过程中克林特听见身后有人开门进来，一个深沉有力的男声问：“今天这是招聘什么？老板的男朋友？”


End file.
